


Red Eyes In The Dark

by Bilbosama



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Gen, japanese terms used for gx side, originally posted on tumblr like a year ago whoops, set during early season 1 of gx, the one where morgana is a duel spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Ren has been on the island for almost a week and so far, he hates it.
Kudos: 15





	Red Eyes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so last year I found a Persona 5 x Yu-Gi-Oh! GX wip sitting around and managed to finish it. Unfortunately, whatever motivation and plot bunnies I had for it originally is long gone but I assume it was going to be Ren experiencing season 1 as a Normal Person.
> 
> I'm still not happy about the way it turned out but at least I got it out of unfinished story hell and that's good enough for me (and that's why I decided to release it from tumblr and dreamwidth after all this time).
> 
> In case anyone's wondering: Ren and Ryuji are in **Osiris Red**, Haru, Ann, and Makoto are in **Obelisk Blue** (because nearly all the girls automatically go there in canon), Yusuke is in **Ra Yellow**, and Akechi is in **Obelisk Blue**. Not sure if Futaba is here as a student (which would be Obelisk Blue for her as well) or as Sojiro (who works for the school's kitchen staff)'s ward.
> 
> Heads up: I am using terms/names from the Japanese version on GX's side of things out of preference.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5 or Yu-Gi-Oh!. They belong to Atlus and Konami/Kazuki Takahashi respectively. If this story appears outside of fanfiction dot net (under the username bilbo-sama), archive of our own (bilbosama), tumblr (bilbosama), and dreamwidth (bilbosama), it has been done without my consent. I also don't authorize this story to appear on a pay-to-view site.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Tumblr on November 10, 2018.

Ren has been on the island for almost a week and so far, he hates it.

His peers take the game Duel Monsters way too seriously. The guys in the blue coats are way too snobby and to be in the same room with any of them for more than five minutes is a test of endurance. Their dorm head is the snobbiest of them all.

The teachers and staff are all aware of his situation but his transfer two weeks into the school year and his novice level knowledge of the card game landed him in Osiris Red.

His dorm mates all knew how the rest of the school views them as the worst of pond scum. Some plan to work hard in order to move up into Ra Yellow. Some have given up on trying.

Nobody is sure with that Juudai Yuki kid though. The first year seemed unconcerned about dorm politics and grades. It's also rumored that he can see ghosts and that Professor Chronos really hates the guy.

Ren's room mate, Ryuji, shrugged at this, "I dunno, man. There is an effing volcano on this island. There probably is ghosts from the last time it went off. Just don't piss him off and he wont sic his ghost friends on you. Simple as that."

"…Right," Ren agreed.

* * *

"Hey," said a voice by his feet. "Hey, Frizzy Hair."

Ren looked down and saw a black and white cat with a pink bow on its tail looking up at him. He wasn't aware there's other cats on the island besides Daitokuji-sensei's cat Pharaoh. He petted the cat and continued walking to class.

"Dude," said a passing Ra Yellow, "what were you doing?"

"…Petting a cat?"

"What cat?" the boy stared at him with a weird look.

"You were petting the air, man." Oh great.

"Gotta go," Ren sprinted down the path to get away from the apparent ghost cat and judgemental freshmen.

* * *

"Dude," said Ryuji, "do you hear meowing?"

"Hey!" called a familiar voice from outside the dorm room, "got any sushi?"

"No," denied Ren, "I don't hear anything."

Ryuji sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Ugh, its probably from all this effing studying. I'm gonna go to bed."

"I can hear you guys talking! Let me in!"

* * *

Ren suddenly woke up one night to a new weight pressing on his chest and immediately regretted it.

"Hey, Frizzy Hair," said the ghost cat's creepy red eyes in the dark room, "You asleep?"

"I was." replied Ren, suddenly feeling annoyed despite the danger he was in.

"Good." The weight on his chest lifted and Ren laid in bed wondering if he was still dreaming.

* * *

"Hey," the cat hopped onto the desk.

"I'm trying to study," grumbled Ren.

"You should go to sleep."

"It's not even 10 PM yet," Ren pointed out.

"Sleep," demanded the cat. Its red eyes flared.

"No."

"_GO TO SLEEP,_" the desk light flickered.

"Holy shit, fine."

"Good," said the cat smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, Morgana is a duel spirit in the form of the monster card '[Dark Cat With White Tail](https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Cat_with_White_Tail).' Took me a while to decide on which cat themed card he would be but in the end, I thought that was the closest to his canon description. *shrugs*
> 
> And yeah, only Ren can understand and see him. Juudai and Manjoume most likely can too if Morgana allows it.


End file.
